


Late nights are better with you.

by alecunshaded



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Blade of Marmora Era, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set in like S4-s6 ish, bc I mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecunshaded/pseuds/alecunshaded
Summary: This is partially based off of a fluff prompt a friend had awhile back,Sleepless nights plague Lance after a certain Mullet left for the Blade of Marmora. He's tried everything, from counting sheep to training himself to exhaustion. It seemed like nothing was going to help him sleep when he needed to. Until he received a text from an unknown number.





	Late nights are better with you.

The first time he had managed to go through a whole night with a large lack of sleep, Lance continued to toss and turn in his bed rather than try to get up and fix it. The second night in a row that this series of events occurred he tried out different methods, but still went without a wink of rest. This went on for two more days before he finally gave up on trying to sleep when in this state. It wasn’t going to happen no matter how hard he tried, better off making use of his time until he managed to actually pass out. 

Everything about his bedtime routine was the same. Take a shower, wash his face, get into some clean and comfy clothes and block out the sound and light if he could. Of course they were still having multiple instances he needed to be up and ready to go, so blocking out the sound was unfortunately not an option at this time. Lance sat there with his eye mask blocking the light, in the perfect position to rest and even feeling ever so comfortable and yet; found himself yet again unable to rest. 

With that he’d had enough and forced himself out of his bed, ripping off the eye mask and tossing it atop of the pillow. The first thought that crossed his mind was since he was mentally fully awake, maybe tiring himself out physically would be the best option to induce enough exhaustion to get him to sleep. Getting fully dressed in his skin tight black suit, he vetoed wearing his armor since it’d be too clunky at this time of night. He’d just have to work his way up to the higher levels. It wasn’t like every time he was going to go head to head with an enemy he’d be fully dressed in armor. It just didn’t work like that. 

Pressing the button that made his door slide open, the sound echoed through the hallway seemed 10x louder than it normally did when others were up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Lance glanced at the time, as it switched from 1:39 to 1:40. He knew there was no way anyone *was up, they had all headed to their respective rooms over three hours ago. Rest was very vital when it came to being a paladin and handling all of their different missions. He felt himself reminiscing about the time when they all couldn’t rest because Zarkon kept catching up to them.

Clutching onto his phone with one hand, and his bayard with the other, he scoped the area first to make sure he wouldn’t run into anyone. No need to raise suspicion after all. After assessing that in fact no one was around, Lance took a single step out into the corridor. The moment his shoe made contact with the ground it echoed through the hallway, really clarifying just how quiet it was in the Castle. It was now or never, otherwise he’d be rendered stuck in that sleepless state and would have gotten dressed for nothing. Breathing in and holding it, he did everything he could to be light on his feet, rushing down to the training room and swiftly entering it, shutting the door behind him. 

A sigh of relief escaped him as he finally allowed himself return to a normal state of being since the training area was far enough from the other Paladin’s chambers. Placing his phone down onto one of the benches in the room, bayard close by it he began to do some stretches to prepare his body for what he was in for. Since his mind was back in a place that he could think to himself he found his thoughts back on that sleepless night. He could remember various little things, but mostly about one thing and only one thing. 

_“Stupid Altean pools.”_

Those three words echoed through his mind, and yet the voice that accompanied them seemed faint, blurred, almost at the wrong tone. Lance couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he couldn’t exactly remember what he sounded like. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been around each other daily for 8 months before he left. Lance could feel himself overthinking it as flashes of memories with him began to flood in with each second passing. 

_Keith._

The lights going out in the elevator, the fact they had to climb it up together in an attempt to even get to the pool they were promised. Direct skin contact, back to back and yet they still had their same banter even in that situation. It could have turned out horribly worse. Anything could have happened in the darkness of that elevator. Anything. Being up at these times of night the only thing Lance could think of was him. 

_Keith_ , as if they only thing his mind could go back to was him. 

It was actually more painful than aggravating. 

Picking up his bayard once more, he found himself staring at the red item in his hands, knowing that it once belonged to him as well. Everything and anything he touched or did only brought him right back to the same place in his mind. These things were where Keith was, when he used to train, using this very same bayard. Sweating and handling the sparring drone better than the rest of them and making damn good use of that sword. 

Shaking his head back and forth he forced those thoughts out of his mind, returning his focus on the task at hand. Taking in a deep breath Lance allowed his bayard to shift into its gun form, as he commanded for the simulation to start, allowing for the drone to form and the test to begin. Concentrating hard on it’s moving patterns, he followed it with ease, making a good distance between himself and it and shooting it right in the center of his forehead. His breathing always slowed when he went for the shot, especially a direct one at that. It was just the way he handled it. 

This went on for about an hour, mostly with the smaller drones at first so he could practice target practice, but before too long only made his head pound. Lance could only bear doing the same thing over and over for so long. It was more annoying than tiring somehow. He found himself more awake, yet exhausted, and still stuck on Keith. His mind always managed to make it’s way right back to him, and it with the time of night it was reaching; his feelings began to drift towards the ones he’d been trying to deny. It was hard when you were left with nothing but your thoughts. 

“End Simulation.” 

Making his way back to the bench, he grabbed his phone, replacing it with his bayard as he allowed himself to flop onto the floor. Staring at the orange device in his hand, he pressed his thumb against a button on the side only to find something different about it. Normally his screen would be clear, just the time on it and nothing more. His eyes were still met with the numbers 3:04, but something else accompanied it. A message. He had received a message. He found it odd there wasn’t a recipient attached to it, but opened it regardless. Lance had nothing to lose. 

_[Received at 3:04 AM from ######]  
Hey. I know I haven’t said much since I left, things have been really complicated in the Blade, and I can’t even use my actual phone or anything. It’s too suspicious, but they gave me the chance to send someone something. Hopefully the number is right. If you haven’t already guessed it, I’ll tell you who it is. It’s Keith. _

Lance was sitting up in a flash, eyes wide as he quickly typed out a reply in the hopes Keith was still available at the other side of the screen. What felt like months, but was in reality a week had already managed to pass him by since his departure; causing for hasty response. Was it really Keith on the other side of the line? He was filled with hope at this point. 

_[Sent at 3:05 AM]  
Keith? is that relly you? huh im kinda surprised youd choose me to be the one you send a message too i probably wasnt your first choice tho. bet u didnt expect me to reply ;P hows it goin? _

It took longer for Keith to send out a response, but Lance willingly waited in hopes to get something in reply. He was just thankful that his phone would tell him when the other side was typing, the anticipation would have been unbearable. For all he knew he was sending out this message and it was a futile attempt. Normally waiting for 7 minutes for a response would feel painstakingly long, but it wasn’t a problem for Lance. The fact that it was Keith on the other side of that screen was enough, and that he had been typing for most of that time. He just didn’t expect his response to be…. so short. 

_[Received at 3:12 AM from ######]  
Yeah. Your number was the one I could completely remember. Also well, sure I’m friends with Hunk and the others, but yours was also the first I thought of. _

Despite the incredible lack of words, and how he managed to write so little in 7 minutes it still managed to impact Lance as his heart swelled in his chest. He didn’t even realize a smile appeared on his chest, accompanied with that heat that dusted the top of his cheeks. Keith thought of him first in comparison to the other paladins. Even before Shiro. Seemed like a crazy idea, but Lance would have to roll with it. His response came much faster than Keith’s. 

_[Sent at 3:13 AM]_  
thats actually one of the sweetest things uve ever said to me keith wow im surprised  
_[Sent at 3:13 AM]_  
also dude did no 1 teach u how to text bc it took you SEVEN MINUTES to write like… that much  
_[Sent at 3:14 AM]  
how about this send me y/n if you struggle with texting _

Lance watched at Keith typed for a bit, as he wondered whether or not he was going to attempt to send him a message again and fail at it. Rising fully to his feet, he stretched his arms out as a small notification ping went off, alerting him of a response. Within a minute of his own texts being sent out. That was kind of surprising. 

_[Received at 3:15 AM from #####]  
y _

Within moments he found himself chuckling at the single letter response, the fact that something like that managed to take him a whole minute boggled his mind. How could Keith be that behind the times? Lance couldn’t believe it, and yet found himself wondering if maybe there was another option of how they could talk. Assessing the few ways in his head he decided to send out a text to question it first, rather than just dive into it. Risking his one way of contact with Keith was not something he was willing to do, especially so soon after receiving it. 

_[Sent at 3:15 AM]_  
can u do calls?  
[Sent at 3:16 AM]  
bc i mean i dont wanna get you in trouble but theres gotta be a better way than me waiting for you to manage to type that all out i mean come on this sentence is longer than the one you sent me after typing for seven minutes! 

Lance noticed Keith not replying at first, uncertainty crawling up his back as he felt the thought come into his head. You probably just messed that up for yourself. Good job. He’s probably pissed now. That thought wasn’t allowed to continue as it was interrupted by his very own ringtone suddenly going off. Startling him he tossed the phone up, struggling to keep it in his grasp as it continued to bounce out of it. He threw himself on the ground, catching it before anything could happen to it before picking up the call. 

“Hello?” 

An immediate, hard sounding static like sound blared through the speaker, with the sound of some sort of voice trying to come through. It was absolutely blocked by the background noise, making it impossible to interpret any words that were coming through. Lance held the phone away from his ear, not wanting to damage his hearing from the sound of it but feeling rather disappointed that he couldn’t hear Keith. 

“I can’t understand you at all!” 

With that the connection cut, causing a groan to echo through the training hall as Lance tried to figure out another way. Clearly the signal from here in the castle wasn’t going to cut it. It was in that moment that he was struck with a brilliance. Quickly shooting a text to Keith, informing him not to try to call him again yet, he grabbed his bayard and opened up the doors to corridor once more, the silence hitting him again as he realized what time of night it was. 

It really was hard to miss the sounds of how every part of his body resonated through the hall. Each tap of his shoes, the way his breathing came out soft and carefully paced to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. Lance really was beginning to hate how far away his lion was, but at least once he was down that path he’d be on the direct route to it. The only good part about this was that no one else resided on this side of the castle. He no longer needed to get worked up about anyone hearing him. 

By the time he reached his lion, Red’s eyes lit up as soon as he realized Lance was in the room, and was already bending over to allow him inside. Rushing his way inside the only thing he could hope for was that Red could handle Keith’s strange phone better than his actual phone could. Taking a seat at the helm, everything began to light up, but at a dimmer setting than it normally would. A soft growl rumbled around Lance, as exactly what he wanted was pulled up, as if the lion knew. 

Before he could even put in what he wanted, suddenly Keith’s face was in front of him and Lance shrieked softly due to his sudden presence, throwing his phone and bayard out of his grasp. Keith was startled as well by Lance’s reaction, but managed to keep himself quiet rather than make a sound. His expression was thrown off from that calmer more stoic one and shifted into an unsettled one. 

“Holy crap Keith.” Lance couldn’t help cling onto the chair a little after that.

“You’re one to talk.” 

Keith was practically whispering at the tone he was speaking, but hearing his voice finally after what felt longer than any battle, was like music to his ears. He rarely got chance to even actually listen to real music, this was definitely better than that though. Lance could hear a shared form of exhaustion leaking into both of their tones, Keith’s more prominent than his own. Turning towards the screen he leaned onto one of his hands as his expression shifted up a little. 

“Uh huh. Regardless, hey man.” 

“Hi.” 

“This is almost as bad as you texting, but at least you’re faster.” 

“You know, I could just go if you-” 

“No no no no no, I already have you, no way, nope, you chose me first, I’m not about to just let you go off and try someone else. Nope.” Lance quickly responded, not wanting to lose this chance to talk to Keith. It had really been too long, even if the reality was that it had only been a week. Finally getting a chance to get a better look at him, he noticed that despite it being so late in the day, Keith was fully dressed up in his uniform. However, what threw him off more was his response to the words he rushed out. Keith began to chuckle, it was a rather soft one, but he covered his mouth to prevent Lance from seeing his smile. Or at least most of it. 

“Guess I could stay if that’s really what you want.” Finally pulling his hand back down, his expression was more on a neutral side, but it was obvious he was just a tad happier than before. 

“You’re the one that chose me! You can’t just take that back.” Lance resisted puffing his cheeks out, but they practically already were. 

“Why are you up anyways?” 

Lance felt his throat go dry at that question, as he froze up in place trying to figure out an answer that would make sense. He probably noticed he wasn’t in his night clothes get up, let alone he’d probably see the bags under his eyes. He had to keep reminding himself how long it had been since Keith left. One week. He counted each day, every hour, whether not he intended to and yet he still lost track of time. He needed an answer, and fast or else he’d get horribly suspicious. 

“We had a false alarm here. Woke everyone up and I just couldn’t go back to sleep after hearing it. Went and trained for a bit, and was taking a break right when you started messaging me. Funny coincidences huh?” Lance shot a smile in the direction of Keith’s screen, his eyes fixated on Keith entirely. He couldn’t even see his mullet with that stupid hood on. Almost made him want to ask him to take it off. 

“Sounds… exciting? I always hated those nights because I was stuck in your position. Falling asleep is hard enough as it is.” 

“I know right! Hey uh… this might be a little weird but uh…” Lance felt his voice get stuck in his throat as he realized what he was asking, but he couldn’t just stop there. Gesturing towards his head area he forced the next set of words out. “Mind taking off the hood? I can’t see you all the well.” 

Keith cocked a brow at the request, but lifted his hands up and slowly took the hood off of his head, revealing that mullet that Lance could never forget. It was a bit messier due to the fabric having covered it, making his hair stick up in various directions. Keith began to raise his hands up to fix it but was cut off by Lance before he could. 

“Don’t! Just leave it. It doesn’t look _that_ bad.” 

This prompts yet another small chuckle and something more along the lines of a smirk to come from Keith. “Thought you didn’t like my hair?” 

“Well… Sure it’s still a _mullet_ , but it looks fine right now. But can I ask why you’re in full get up?” 

Keith paused, trying to think of the best way to answer this question, visibly unsure of how to even begin his sentence. It was as if there was something he was hiding, which made Lance all the more curious. Before Lance can add in another comment, Keith finally just ends up admitting to the truth behind it rather than beating around the bush. A hand slowly rises up and he begins to rub the back of his neck looking off to the side while speaking. Lance was in love with the way Keith looks right now. His neck was slightly stretched up with his hair flowing along the side of it, gently caressing it with those black locks. He nearly missed what Keith said he was so distracted. 

“I uh… Forgot to pack any actual clothes with me. I just… kinda left.” His tone was nearing sheepish. 

“Wait wait wait wait. So let me get this straight, when you left you didn’t pack anything? You just let us say goodbye and flat out left?” Lance brought his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it a little as he spoke. 

“Yeah.” 

“And you thought that was… a good idea?” 

“At… At the time I wasn’t really thinking. Okay?” 

The tone that came from Keith’s side made Lance’s heart ache. He never liked hearing Keith talk like that. Better not to stay on this subject rather than continuing on and inevitably coaxing him into deciding to leave. That was not what he wanted. He already was supposed to not even be seeing him, he was truly surprised he was getting to talk to him at this point, but it still was nice he got this. 

“Alright alright. I get it. It was a tense situation. Enough of that.” Pausing, Lance tried to figure out where he was going with this sentence, taking in consideration what kind of organization he was with. That didn't stop him from wanting to question about it.

“I was actually surprised I was allowed to contact you guys so soon after leaving. The number will consistently be a different one. We have to take precautions.” Keith added in, which to Lance's relief meant he could figure out a subject to branch off of that. 

“I hope you know I don't tend to pick up calls from strangers.” 

“And yet… didn't you give a stranger your number not too long before I left?” 

“Hey! That's a different story.” 

“And… if they contact you Lance?” 

Lance raised a finger in defense, mouth open, but realized that Keith was right. His cheeks were definitely puffed out into a pout now. It didn't help that Keith let out a soft bout of laughter soon after that happened, but allowed for Lance to catch a glimpse of that smile. His heart fluttered in his chest, as a bit of pink dusted his cheeks. Putting a fist in front of his mouth he cleared his throat, trying to force those rushing thoughts away. 

“ _Regardless_ I'd like to know it's you before you try to call me or anything. Since well…. It seems whatever device you're using only works in my lion.” 

Keith finally managed to calm himself down, his expression more lifted than before. It was strange how nice it felt to see him like that. Lance just still couldn't understand why he left, even if the Blade did seem to need him. It made having this kind of conversation all the more painful, and yet simultaneously mean the world to him. He wouldn’t trade it for a thing. 

“Speaking of Red, how’s he doing?” 

“He?” 

“Yeah, I always thought red was kinda more of one of the male lions of the bunch.” 

Lance wasn’t sure how to take that interpretation, his mind always defaulting to feminine terms when it came to any of the lions. He had been used to strong women being in his life, handling tough situations and battling it out in any way they could; whether it be with their words or otherwise. Blue reminded him heavily of his Mama, which made him grow rather attached to her and was all the harder to let go of her. He tried not to think about the fact that he tried to flirt with the blue lion to get her back. Forcing that thought into the depths of his mind never explored, he focused back into the conversation and tried to respond the best he could. 

“Well, he always seems pretty content but… is a lot quieter than Blue honestly. Sometimes I hear him purring or trying to talk to me, but it’s not really the same.” Putting a hand down onto the armrest near him, he gently traced his fingers along the side of it. While doing the action he received the softest of purrs in response, Red acknowledging his action but nothing further than that. It was just the nature of their relationship to exchange few words but still have a mutual understanding. It never occurred to him how similar that was to his own relationship to Keith. 

“Yeah… Red isn’t really the best at showing his feelings towards someone. Let alone actually saying it.” That was something Lance didn’t know before the lion switch, they never really got too much time to talk especially once Keith took over. His brain was pretty wrapped up in trying to figure out how being a leader worked, let alone rushing into situations. It wasn’t even all that long ago all of these different events occurred and yet it felt like it had been months. 

“Heh… sounds kinda… familiar.” 

“What’s that supposed t-” Keith didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before another voice interrupted his own, cutting their conversation short. It was a lower voice, one of a male he didn’t recognize, let alone they seemed to be wearing a mask of sorts. 

“Keith. It’s time.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Do not keep me waiting.” The voice was stern and certain, keeping their statements short and concise before beginning to walk away from Keith’s room. Lance realized they really weren’t going to get to talk for any longer. Keith was being taken away from him again in one fell swoop and all he wanted was to beg for him to stay. He knew he couldn’t do that. 

“Guess this means you’ve gotta go?” 

“Yeah.” Keith sounded more upset than Lance anticipated, his eyes widened slightly but he kept a calm face otherwise. 

“We’ll get to talk again soon right?” 

“As soon as they give me another device, yeah. It only lasts for one night. I guess. I’m not sure I’m supposed to return it.” 

“Oh… Well… I’ll be waiting. Alright?” Lance smiled up at Keith the best he could, using all of his strength to hold back any of those underlying feelings. He couldn’t help but to yearn for more even as he was being pulled away. He just needed to expect that Keith would be taken from him again and again without a moment’s notice. 

“Yeah. Hey uh… Try to get some rest okay?” 

“You too. When you can and all.” 

“Bye Lance.” 

“........Bye Keith.” 

With that the connection was broken, leaving Lance with a black screen and a growing void in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why it hurt so much to see him go, even if in all reality Keith was already gone. Curling up into his seat, he pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in them, feeling these emotions begin to overwhelm him. His body began to shake, as soft sobs escaped his lips and that loneliness only grew tenfold as it hit him harder. He really didn’t have anyone to turn to now. He was just left with having to handle this all on his own. The thing he hadn’t expected was for that very same voice that had just said goodbye to him minutes before to be calling out to him again. 

“Lance?”

He had never heard that level of concern come from Keith, especially not in his direction. Lance couldn’t bring himself to look up, he was a complete mess at this point. He hadn’t let himself get to this point in front of anyone and he definitely didn’t want to be in this state in front of Keith. There wasn’t much time for him to figure out what exactly he could do to convince him he was actually fine. The male froze in place, ceasing his sobs despite the tears still pouring out of his eyes with no restraint. He begged them to stop internally, but continuing to hear Keith speak only made it worse. 

“I… I’m fine Keith.” 

“Anyone with a brain could tell that’s a lie, Lance.” 

“Are… Are you saying I don’t have a brain?” 

“No silly. What’s… What’s on your mind? Clearly something is up. I mean… You don’t have to tell me-” 

Lance cut Keith off before he could finish his sentence, wanting to confide in him despite trying so hard to appear strong to everyone. He couldn’t just hold this in forever. 

“I… I dunno. Things are just… different without you Keith. There isn’t another easier or different way for me to put it.” God he hated how vulnerable he felt at an hour of night such as this one, it was as if rational thought couldn’t hold him back from saying whatever was on his mind, and yet he didn’t just spill everything either. 

“I mean… I guess I don’t understand, it’s not like I really talked much.” 

“Yeah but, you were here Keith.” 

An awkward silence arose between the two, as a tension of sorts arises from the lingering feelings neither of them really want to dive too deep into. It was already late as it was, at least for Lance so he’d end up spilling everything if he let himself. At least he had a form of restraint, but he was pretty sure he’d already gone too far. Lance tried to carefully wipe his eyes without making it too obvious from Keith’s end before lifting his head up so he could see the others face. Keith’s expression was full of more concern than Lance had anticipated, but he managed to hold composure despite his body temptation to allow those tears to spill again. 

“But… I know your mission with the Blade is important.” He decided to add in, wanting to get this conversation back to a better place. Lance wasn’t really sure how much those words would help, but it was better than nothing. It was still horribly quiet, as he found himself trying to read Keith’s expression and read what he was feeling, but it was hopeless. His expression shifted back to normal which made Lance completely unable to figure out what was going on in his head. Why’d he had to be so good at hiding that sort of thing, let alone have to distance himself like this? Lance couldn’t even begin to try to understand why he hated it so much. 

Clearing his throat softly, Lance slowly lowered his legs and put himself into a better position, hands on his thighs on he spoke up once more. He hated that he felt like he needed to initiate the conversation in some ways, but at the same time if he didn’t it would end. That was an option he wasn’t sure he could take. He managed to strike up another conversation, trying to get Keith to tell a little more about his side in any way he could, already realizing he had missed a piece of his life since they weren’t together like they always were. They had both become disconnected from each other due to this distance, regardless of how much time had really passed. 

After awhile of normal conversation passed, Lance found himself beginning to get truly exhausted, hearing the sound of Keith’s voice as he softly spoke to him was rather soothing. He really had missed the way he’d speak to him if they were just being friendly towards each other. Sure they had their moments where they were practically about to bite each others heads off, but there were times like this that he just simply wouldn’t trade for anything. Lance was back to a curled up position, not in the same manner as before but had it where he could rest his head on top of his knees. 

“Hey… Lance?” 

“Mmm?” He couldn’t really even bring himself to speak, but still brought his head up enough so he could see Keith. 

“I… I want you to know that… I didn’t just leave simply to join the Blade. There’s… There’s more to it. I’m… I’m not ready to tell you now. I’m not really ready to tell _anyone_ now but, When… When I come back, when I truly come back to be with Voltron I will.” 

Lance didn’t expect for Keith to speak like this, causing for him to wake up just enough to prop his head up and pierce those bright blue eyes right through him. Blinking a few times he had to allow the words to process, his exhaustion messing them up in his head. He was going to tell him the truth as to why he left to be with the Blade? The other part of the reason? He could feel his heart start to pound in his chest again, more in fear than anything else. He was at a complete loss as to why exactly he had even chosen to leave in the first place other than just to simply help out with the blades. Be with some of the good people from the other half of who he is. 

“Mmm…. Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“Mmkay… Hey… Keith?” 

“Yeah?” His voice was soft, a bit rough, filled with its own form of exhaustion. 

“Don’t… Don’t end the call okay? I just… Stay with me at least until I fall asleep?” Lance requested, hopeful that Keith wouldn’t leave him. 

“I won’t. Although… You’re going to sleep in Red?” 

“T...Too tired to get up. Also… leaving Red means… leaving you. Don’t wanna.” Deciding to trust that Keith wouldn’t hang it up, Lance found himself falling into a slumber without much resistance, curled up in that little ball in Red. He didn’t even have a blanket let alone was in part of his armor. However Lance slept better that night than he had ever since Keith had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for quite awhile and it's something I've really really wanted to post and I hope you enjoy! I just got some big inspiration to write as if they could contact each other like this while Keith was away in a different part of the universe. The whole thing of being able to communicate from long distances is no doubt difficult because I mean you could be light years away and all. Of course I could have gone with a route where it takes longer for messages to come in but like..... I wanted them to talk  
> That's all I ever wanted  
> Anyways Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
